


Heartless

by TheWitchiestBitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchiestBitch/pseuds/TheWitchiestBitch
Summary: Roman thinks Logan might be heartless, not acknowledging his love. Logan thinks Roman might be heartless, making him feel these feelings.





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble request for @februaryfun on Tumblr, Logince based on the song Heartless by Jacob Tillberg.

_ You cut my heart in a million pieces _

_ Damn, why you gotta be so heartless? _

_ Why you gotta be so heartless? _

Roman’s eyes wandered over to Logan against his will as the song began to play through his earbuds.

Heartless. Logan shrugged him off every chance he got. He had written him poetry and given him flowers, and every time, Logan didn’t seem to care. Of course, Roman hadn’t gotten up the courage to give any of them to him directly. But Logan was smart. Surely he knew.

_ You cut my heart in a million pieces _

_ Damn, Why you gotta be so heartless? _

_ Why you gotta be so heartless? _

_ You got me like _

Logan knew. He didn’t have a clue what to do about it though. There were feelings there. Feelings he couldn’t even begin to untangle and examine. But he kept every piece of poetry, dried every bouquet of flowers, ate every heart-shaped box of chocolates. He treasured every gift. 

_ You cut my heart in a million pieces _

He was going to do it this time. And it was his best gift yet. He’d even (with help from both Patton and Virgil) made Logan’s favorite: macarons with Crofters filling. He held the beautifully decorated box of treats gingerly with one hand, that arm hooked around a three-foot tall teddy bear in a laboat and glasses, in his other hand another screenplay: a sequel to the one he’d written Logan for Christmas. In this one, Logan saved Roman with Sherlock Holmes as his sidekick. Roman was perhaps unreasonably proud of it.

Unable to knock, he kicked Logan’s door gently with the toe of his boot.

The door swung open.

_ Damn, why you gotta be so heartless? _

_ Why you gotta be so heartless? _

When Logan opened his door, there stood Roman. Face red and with more gifts. Logan groaned. How dare Roman make him feel this warm and fluffy?

_ You got me like- _

Roman barely had the presence of mind to set the box of macarons down gently when Logan’s lips practically slammed against his. Perhaps Logan was not so heartless after all.


End file.
